Soul Eater: New Friends and Beginnings
by Death the Sharpshooter
Summary: Lots of pairings, 3 O.C.'s, 1 yaoi, and alot of regular pairings. What happens when a new boy a.k.a. me enters Maka's life. Read to find out. Now M for language.
1. The New Members and New Loves

**Soul Eater: New Friends And Relationships**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Chrona is a boy, and this has 3 O.C.'s Ice(me), Luna(my weapon/miester), and Fang(Mine and Luna's werewolf friend).**

**Pairings: Soul, Maka, and Ice; Black* and Tsubaki;Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty;Chrona and Luna; Spirit and Stien (for the yaoi-lovers);And finally at the end Soul and Wolf.**

**Sorry for the long first chapter, and for future long chapters but I want to give each pair their own chapter.**

_So here we are at the DWMA. Our story begins with Soul, Black*, Tsubaki, and The Symmetry Trio. Let see what's up. :)_

"So what's up guys?" asked Soul trying to act like he didn't suspect Kid dating Liz and Patty.

"Nothing much." replied Liz.

"Nothing symmetrical." replied our friend the ever OCD Kid.

"I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, AM TRYING TO DECIDE WHERE TO TAKE EVERYONE TO CELEBRATE A SPECIAL DAY TOMORROW, THE BIRTH OF THE MAN WHO SURPASSED GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" bragged Black Star being overconfident as usual.

_BOOOOOMMMM!  
><em>"Thanks Kid."

"No problem Soul."

"GUYS!" srceamed Maka running like her favorite author was at a book signing on the other side of Death City.

"What is it?" inquired Tsubaki.

"Are you finally good looking enough to look at. HAHAHA!" joked Soul.

"Makaaaaa..." started Maka.

"Crap."

"Chop!"

_Thud!_

"HAHAHA! Soul has a concussion! Soul has a concussion!" sang Patty as absent-minded as usual.

"What's up?" asked Tsubaki.

"We're getting two new students!"

"Do you know their names?" asked Chrona.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" yelled everyone except Chrona.

"We just got here!" yelled a huge lump forming on Chrona's back.

"Hey Ragnarok." whispered Chrona.

_Ice's POV_

_Out side of Death City._

"Can we stop now?" whined a purple-haired girl.

"No! You're the one who took hours getting ready after waking up late when you spent all of yesterday bragging about how you'll be the first person to get to school!" yelled a boy with glasses and brown hair.

"But we were going to be late any way." whined the purple-haired girl.

"Shut up! We're here."said the brown-haired boy.

"YAY!" screamed the girl.

"Hey are you the new kids?" asked a white-haired boy with shark-like teeth.

"Yeah. I'm Ice and this is my miester/weapon Luna." I said.

"Weapon and miester?"asked Maka

"Yeah he turns into an ice sword which makes everything the blade touches freeze, and I turn into a scythe."expained Luna

"Cool you're like me." said Soul.

Luna then ran behind Chrona without knowing.

"A girl is holding onto me, I don't know how to deal with this!" whined Chrona

"Wow. He is just like Luna." I said

"Really?" inquired Kid

"Yeah."

"Who would have thought that Chrona would find his perfect match."joked Soul

"Makaaaaa..."

"Not again!"

"Chop."

_Thud, Crash, Boom! Soul had just fallen down all the stairs only hitting three (the ground-level being one of the steps)._

"Well Ice, let me show you around." said Maka.

"O.K.? Just don't do to me what you did to that white-haired kid."

"O.K. and his name is Soul."

_Third Person POV_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" snarled Soul who had finished climbing back the stairs to see Maka and Ice

"Looks like someone's jealous." Kid joked.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU IDIOT I JUST DON'T LIKE THAT GUY!"

"You looked fine when they were introducing themselves." added Black*.

_Let's go to me and Maka._

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maka."

"Ah Maka, a name that implies intelligence and beauty." said Ice.

"HehHeh."giggled Maka.

"You know I saw a nice cafe on the way here, I could take you there Friday if you want."

"Sure! I mean yeah sure."

"Alright well see you later."

"What?"

"This is my first class."

"Mine too."

"I hope we get to sit together."

"HehHeh"Maka giggled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" growled Soul.

"So you're not jealous?"asked Kid.

"NO!" screamed Soul.

_Let's skip to Friday at the cafe._

_11:00 AM_

"Sorry I'm late Soul kept me at the door asking me about where I'm going."

"What did you tell him?"

"'I'm going out on a date' and he freaked out."

"Well whatever let's go."

"O.K."

_Inside the cafe__._

"I hope they don't recognize me" thought Soul keeping his face behind a newspaper.

"What can I get for you?"asked a waiter to Maka and Ice.

"I'll take a glass of water." said Ice.

"I'll take a half-calf mocha latte." said Maka.

"Oh fancy." joked Ice.

"Hahaha."laughed Maka.

"Grrrrrrrrr" growled Soul from behind his newspaper.

"Did you hear something?" asked Ice.

"Crap." said Soul not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Soul! What are you doing here?" screamed Maka.

"This guy is trouble Maka! I feel it in my gut!" yelled Soul.

"What are you talking about I wouldn't do anything to hurt Maka!" yelled Ice.

Soul's right arm turned into a sycthe blade.

"Really then don't fight back."

"Woah!" said Ice as he dodged a quick stab of Soul's scythe arm.

"You really think threatening to hurt Maka if I fight back is protecting Maka?"

"Yes!'

"You're just hurting her more!"

"Well do you think you can protect her and if so, let's see how tough you are."

Soul lunged at Ice, but Ice jumped where his foot hit Soul's head.

"I didn't want to do this but..."

Ice's lower arms turned into ice blades.

"..I guess I have too."

Soul lunged at Ice again, but Ice blocked with his ice blades.

Soul jumped back as Ice slashed at him, but he felt heavier.

"My blade!" screamed Soul.

Soul's blade had been encased ice, and it was slowly encasing his body.

"STOP IT!" screamed Maka.

Ice turned his arms back and the ice on Soul's body disappeared, so Soul changed his arm back too.

"Sorry, I was only fighting out of self-defense." explained Ice.

"Don't worry about it, it's Soul I'm mad at."explained Maka.

Soul had ran away when they weren't looking.

"I can't believe him! I don't want to see him again."

"But where will you sleep?"

"I don't know."

"If you want Luna has an extra bed in her room, so you can sleep there if you want."

"Thank you Ice. I'd love too."

"Okay come by my place at 4:00."

_Ice and Luna's House_

_Friday 4:00 PM_

_Knock,Knock,Knock!_

"Hey Maka." said Luna.

"Hey Luna, Ice said I could sleep on the extra bed in your room." said Maka.

"I know come on."

Ice and Luna's house was as big as Gallows manor, but it was white and blue.

"This is our room."

"O.K."

"Maka I'm glad you made it, I just finished cooking dinner." said Ice as he came out of the kitchen.

"Good I'm hungry."


	2. The Beginning of a Starstruck Love

**Soul Eater: New Friends and Relationships**

**Chapter 2**

__**Last time, Maka and I had our date ruined by Soul. Maka decided to room with Luna for a while, and we left off at dinner at mine and Luna's house.**

**BUT, I said I would give every pairing their own chapter, so heres Black Star and Tsubaki.**

**Warning: This chapter has a plot that is like when Soul ruined mine and Maka's date, and this will have a character that is of no real importance, and has no name in this story, but he does have a resemblance to a certain blue-haired ninja.**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you all I will update every week.**

**Sorry it's short.**

_Black Star and Tsubaki's house_

_Friday_

"Bye Black*, I'm going out." said the ever-sensitive Tsubaki.

"With who?" asked everyone's favorite blue-haired ninja god.

"No one special!" lied a nervous Tsubaki.

"Okay."

"Okay bye."

_10 minutes after Tsubaki left_

"O.K. now I should leave" said a suspicious Bllack Star.

_He then disappeared in a second._

_At the movies 5:00 Pm_

"Found her." whispered Black Star.

Tsubaki was leaning on a black-haired man with a star on his left sholder, and he was dressed like a ninja.

"I love you, Tsubaki." said the black-haired boy

"I umm.." stammered Tsubaki.

"HEY YOU, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF TSUBAKI, SHE'S MINE!" yelled Black Star out of jealousy without knowing it.

"BLACK STAR!" screamed Tsubaki.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend." said the black-haired man.

_Black Star then launched himself at the man._

"Black Star's Big Wave!"

_The man was then launched toward the screen._

_ "_OW! You know what I don't think Tsubaki's the one for me so, I am going to go." said the man.

"Ugh.."_Black Star passed out._

"Black Star!" screamed Tsubaki.

_2 hours later_

Black Star's POV

"Why am I in the infirmary?" thought a confused Black Star.

"You passed out after attacking my date." said Tsubaki half-heartidly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be you said something I actually wanted to hear from you."

"What?"

"'HEY YOU, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF TSUBAKI, SHE'S MINE!"

"OH CRAP!" exclaimed a embarassed Black Star.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to hear that just yet."

"But i wanted to hear it."

"Look I'm just a little embara..." started Black Star until he was silenced bt a kiss from Tsubaki.

"I love you, Tsubaki" said Black Star.

"I love you, too." said Tsubaki.


	3. Symmetrical Romance and Disbelief

**Soul Eater: New Friend and Relationships**

**Chapter 3**

** This is Chapter 3, the 3rd chapter I made before February the 18th, and I started writing on the 17th of February. Well now about this chapter is about three people in love with each other, and they all have different disorders: one OCD, another ADHD, and the final one a SS (Shopaholic Syndrome).**

**Sorry couldn't resist that horrible joke.**

**Well Enjoy!**

_Gallows Manor_

_7:49 pm_

"Liz, Patty hurry up the movie starts at eight and we can't be late." yelled the OCD shinigami.

"Don't worry Kid, we only waited a minute because it's cute when you go OCD." joked the shopaholic brunette.

"Kid, we love you and your OCD." chimed in the ADHD blonde.

"I love you two, too." said Kid.

_At the Deathly Delightful Movies_

_8:00 pm (of course)_

"Perfect timing." said Kid.

"So what should we see?" asked Liz.

"Giraffe Island." said Patty.

"A documentry on the number 8." suggested Kid.

"Might I suggest something?" asked a girl with brown hair and sharp teeth.

"Sure." said the trio of dates.

"Night at Symmetrical Giraffe Manor." said the girl.

"I-is it a-a horror m-movie?" studdered a frightened Liz.

"Sort of. There is barely anything scary."

"O.K. Three tickets." said Liz.

_After the movie_

"That was a great movie." said Liz.

"Especially when the symmetric al wedding at the end." commented Kid.

"Hey Kid?" asked Patty,"Who would you marry, Me or Liz?"

"Both of you." said the nearly oblivious Kid.

"You can only have one wife Kid." stated a slighty anooyed Liz.

"What?" screamed Kid.

"Well of course you can't have two wives." said a now serious Patty.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a hopeless Kid, and he faints.

DtS: Sorry it was short.

Liz: I can't believe he thought he could have two wives! :(

DtS: Settle down.

Liz: NO!

DtS: Crap! *Runs away*


	4. Living with his Lie

**Pokemon: Heated Relations**

** This is a Ash and Flannery story, there is going to be my signature OC and an OC for an OC pairing. If you want to add that you want it to be your OC in your review, and I'm hoping to get some great reviews.I will not take the second Oc out if no one wants her I will just personalize her myself I am also going to include the Orre region aspects a.k.a. Shadow Pokemon, Team Snaggem, and Cipher. P.S. I can't think of what to do after the battle in my Unova Reunion fic so send me ideas, and i need an OC for Witches of the AWMA. The Oc must be able to use five to six knives at once a.k.a. the Mizunes. I, of course, don't own anything. Sorry for it being so long.**

**Enjoy!**

_Aboard the ship to Phenac City_

"This is gonna be great Pikachu!" yelled Ash as the boat was nearing the dock.

_Pika!_

Proffesor Oak asked Ash to travel to the Orre region to research some strange occurences. Some of which were: Pokemon attacking trainers, people saying they've seen black fields around the violent Pokemon, and trainer's Pokemon being captured in pokeballs by people in black and red outfits or plain white armor. Too bad Professor Oak told him that he can only take Pikachu.

"This is going to be a weird trip." thought Ash.

_In Phenac City_

"Excuse me," said Ash to a tall red haired girl, "How do i get to the Pokemon Research Headquarters from here?"

"Ash is that you?" asked the girl, "it's me Flannery!"

"Oh hey," said Ash, "So where is the PRH?"

"Just north of here. I can come with if you want." offered Flannery.

"Sweet it will be great if I had a friend to come with me." agreed Ash.

_At the PRH_

The headquarters was a lot bigger than Ash had expected.

"Hello. I assume you are Ash and Flannery." said a brown haired boy with a black hoodie and a weird metal device on his arm.

"Yeah that's us." said a slightly confused Flannery.

'Welcome with me, and my name is Joshua but everyone calls me Gearzor because I love steel types." stated Gearzor.

"O.k. Just one question." said Ash.

"Shoot." replied Gearzor.

"Why did Professor Oak ask me to come here?"

"I asked him to send the best trainers he knew to come and assist me with my personal mission." explained Gearzor.

"What's the mission?" asked Ash.

"I have seen that alot have Pokemon are attacking humans and I want to put a stop to it." said Gearzor now with a sense of determination in his voice,"In fact one of those same Pokemon that attacked my parents and seperated me from them, and I may see them again during my journey."

"Wow. That sounds horrible I mean 'Pokemon attacking humans, and them seperating you from your parents." stated Flannery.

"Yeah, but we better talk to the director about our job." said Gearzor," And if you have any other questions just ask."

They spent the next few hours exploring the headquarters and learned that Gearzor had only an Aron. They also learned that the reaserchers have discovered that the Pokemon that attack people, or Shadow Pokemon, had their hearts artificially closed, and the device on Gearzor's arm was a 'Snag Machine' which they were going to use to get the Shadow Pokemon so that they can reopen their hearts.

"Wow. That is a lot of responability for one person." examined Ash.

"I know, but I asked Professor Oak to send two trainers that can help me." said Gearzor looking at Ash and Flannery.

"You can't be serious! How do you expect us to fight those Shadow Pokemon?" screamed Flannery.

"The researchers made two extra Snag Machines for you to, and the Shadow Pokemon are just regular Pokemon that may attack people." explained Gearzor."But I wonder where the director is we've walked all over the headquarters."

"Yeah I've been wondering that too." said Flannery

"Hey I just thought of something, how are we supposed to know if they are Shadow Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"I made these special communicators that double as Shadow Monitors." stated Gearzor.

"Cool. I can't," started Ash.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed a voice from the lobby.

"The Director!" yelled Gearzor.

The trio then ran to the lobby to see three people in white armor dragging a man out by his arms.

"Crap not more annoying brats. Melissa take care of them." commanded the largest attacker.

"Sir, yes sir." said Melissa, "Go Magnemite!"

_Magna!_

As soon as Magnamite was released, all of the trio's Shadow Monitors activated, and showed a dark aura around Magnemite.

"I've got this." said Gearzor, "Go Aron!"

_Aron!_

"Aron use Magnitude!" shouted Gearzor.

The attack hit and Magnemite was knocked back a fair distance.

"Magnemite!" screamed Melissa.

"Aron, Tackle Attack!" commanded Gearzor.

That attack came close to winning the battle, but Magnemite was a bit stronger than he believed.

"Magnamite use Thunderbolt." instructed Melissa.

The attack only hit Aron, but didn't do any damage because Aron was a Steel-Ground type.

"Snag Ball Go!" screamed Gearzor as he threw a pokeball at the Magnemite. Incredibly it caught Magnemite.

"What was that?" screamed Melissa, Flannery, and Ash at the same time.

"Snag Machine." said Gearzor as he moved both his arm and the machine attached to it.

"Worthless grunt!" yelled the leader. He then slapped Melissa. "We don't need weaklings in the Cipher Organization."

The leader and the other grunt ran off with the director, but left Melissa with the trio.

DtS: What will happen next? Will my new Magnemite be gone?

Stein: If so can I dissect it?

DtS: *sweatdrop* Uh No.

Stein: Pity.


End file.
